Una mirada al cielo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kidou nos cuenta como es tener a Fudou como más que un amigo. Yaoi.
1. Reencuentro

**Nombre: **Una mirada al cielo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 47/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Una mirada al cielo**

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

…

_**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro **_

Caminaba con paso lento, la verdad no quería llegar a su casa, ¿Por qué me había tocado a mi convencerlo? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, levante el rostro y ahí estaba, frente a su casa, había pasado mucho pero parecía que todo era igual que aquellos tiempos, me acerqué y con un ligero temblor en mi mano toque el timbre, espere un momento pero nadie me abrió

―quizá no haya nadie en casa―me dije a mi mismo mientras daba la vuelta para irme

― ¿Quién es? ―es escuchó al momento que abrían la puerta

Un frio recorrió mi espalda, era él, podría reconocer su voz en donde fuera

―H-hola―saludé dándome la vuelta

―Kidou, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

―vengo a hablar de trabajo, ¿Puedo pasar?

―claro―dándome el paso―siéntate, estás en tu casa

―no sé si sepas pero el Raimon está pasando por un momento difícil―comencé a hablar―Endo y yo tratamos de ayudar pero no somos suficientes así que el capitán me ha enviado a buscarte y pedirte ayuda

― ¿Ayuda? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué el capitán pediría algo como eso?, bueno siempre fue algo lento aunque aun así me sorprende

―quiere tu ayuda como estratega, siempre fuiste bueno con eso así que…

―pensé que estabas ayudándolos, ¿Por qué tener otro estratega? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos

―actualmente soy entrenador del instituto imperial, la situación es complicada, no puedo acercarme mucho a Raimon

―lo siento, no puedo―dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina―estoy ocupado

― ¿Ocupado con qué? ―pregunté siguiéndolo

―con el trabajo, llego lo suficientemente cansado como para todavía ir a entrenar a unos niños

―siempre solo preocupado por ti, ¿O me equivoco Fudou?

―siempre en lo cierto Kidou―sonrió―así que si me disculpas necesito dormir, me alegro tu visita pero si puedes avisar para la próxima te lo agradecería

― ¿No piensas ni tan siquiera considerar la oferta?

―ya la consideré y mi respuesta es no

Si, era el mismo arrogante de siempre pero era mi deber convencerlo, me quede mirándolo por un momento, ¿Cómo es que me había enamorado? ¿Qué carajo le vi?

― ¿Qué me vez? ―preguntó mientras tomaba agua

―vaya que no has cambiado nada―dije con una sonrisa al ver que el agua se le había caído en la camisa

―esto ha sido tu culpa―dijo limpiándose

― ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que no sepas tomar agua?

―claro que si―se quitó la camisa―te me has quedado viendo y me he puesto nervioso

― ¿Nervioso? ―dije mirándolo detenidamente

―sí, nervioso, como tú ahora―me guiñó el ojo―aun no consigues auto controlarte ¿Verdad?

Era un fastidio hablar con él, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó, quizá el olor de su perfume o aquella situación de película me hicieron perder el sentido común, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos uniéndome a él con un beso en el cual él tomó el mando guiándome poco a poco hacia su habitación, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero por alguna razón no podía parar.

―será más complicado desvestirte ahora―dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarme el saco― ¿Cómo se supone que se quita esto? ―preguntó tomando mi corbata

Me apresure a ayudarle mientras él comenzaba a besarme el cuello, con habilidad desabroche su cinturón dejándolo solo con los bóxer de color gris que tenia puestos, desabotono mi camisa lentamente haciendo que cada vez ansiara más que terminara

―No desesperes―sonrió―tenemos mucho tiempo

El desprendernos de la ropa fue bastante fácil después de eso, me tumbo en la cama y lentamente comenzó a entrar en mi, aferrado a su cuerpo sin poder escuchar mas allá de mis gemidos combinados con los suyos

―date la vuelta―me dijo al oído

―quiero verte―respondí con voz jadeante

―tranquilo, hazme caso―sonrió

Me di la vuelta y tomó mi cintura, sus movimientos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más rápidos mientras mordía despacio mi cuello, no podía mas y al parecer él tampoco, cayó exhausto a un lado mío haciendo que me diera vuelta para mirarlo, su mirada era hacia otro lado y con un gesto de culpa, me levante y tome mis cosas para vestirme, me puse los zapatos sentado en la cama, voltee hacia atrás, tenía las manos en la nuca como era su costumbre, su mirada fija en el techo ante una cara inexpresiva, me levante y camine hacia la puerta, no soportaba estar ahí más tiempo

― ¿A qué hora quieren que me presente mañana? ―preguntó desde la cama antes de que abandonara la habitación

― ¿Lo harás? ―pregunté sin recibir respuesta―a las 3 de la tarde

Terminé por salir de aquel lugar, era increíble lo que había hecho pero extrañamente no me sentía mal por ello, camine hasta mi casa pensando en cada detalle de lo que había pasado, entré al estudio y quitándome el saco me senté en la silla

―maldito Fudou―exclamé al viento mientras habría un cajón del pequeño archivero a un lado mío.

Tomé un pequeño álbum de fotos y comencé a verlo siendo una foto de cuando ganamos el FFI la primera, habían pasado ya diez años desde aquella vez y parecía tan lejano, todos habíamos cambiado y sin duda era muy extraño ponerse a recordar, la ultima fotografía me hizo sonreír sin querer, era yo con el uniforme de Inazuma Japón junto a…él…quien tenía puesta la chamarra del equipo, su cara siempre parecía de molestia pero en aquella foto parecía feliz, no me esforcé mucho en recordar cuando la habían tomado o porque, cerré aquel libro y me recargué haciendo girar la silla, ¿Cómo había aceptado salir con él?, aun recargado intenté recordarlo aunque no estaba muy seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.


	2. Todo tiene un inicio

_**Capitulo 2: Todo tiene un inicio**_

Recuerdo que aun no estaba muy de acuerdo de que Fudou fuera miembro de Inazuma Japón pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa no era mi decisión sino la del entrenador, me había resignado pero aun así no le perdía la pista ya que no era una persona en la cual se pudiera confiar.

El entrenamiento había terminado, había sido bastante ligero ya que al día siguiente teníamos un partido importante, todos estábamos en el comedor excepto él.

― ¿Dónde está Fudou? ―preguntó mirando hacia todos lados el capitán

―seguro que durmiendo―respondió Sakuma indiferente

―ya lo busque en su habitación y no esta

―entonces seguro que escapó de la concentración, ya sabes es un vago―volvió a decir Sakuma aunque estaba vez mirando al capitán

―basta Sakuma, quizá no sea el mejor compañero pero si el entrenador lo trajo es porque sabe algo que nosotros no, hay que darle la oportunidad ¿No es así Kidou?

― ¿Qué? ―respondí sobresaltado―no a mí no me metan en sus problemas

―anda Kidou necesitamos tu ayuda con esto

―está bien―me levanté―Endo tiene razón, hay que darle una oportunidad a Fudou

―vez te lo dije―gritó el capitán―cuando lo encuentres dile que necesito hablar con él

― ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo encuentre? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a buscarlo?

―porque tú eres el que quiere darle una oportunidad―dijo entre risas mi compañero de parche

Era increíble que me mandaran a buscarlo pero ya que mas me quedaba, revise en todos lados pero al parecer, y como Sakuma dijo, había escapado de la concentración, se hacía tarde y decidí volver, regrese por el campo de atrás del centro de alto rendimiento cuando por alguna estúpida razón tropecé con una piedra ¿Qué carajo hace una piedra en un campo de futbol? ¿No se supone que arreglan?

―yo sabía que un día iba a pasar eso―se escuchó entre risas tras de mí―claro que me hubiera gustado más verlo en un entrenamiento―sonrió de medio lado―así todos se hubieran reído

―sí, muy gracioso pero a diferencia de lo que piensas me he tropezado con la piedra ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado desde hace horas ¿Dónde estabas?

―aquí―metió sus manos a los bolsillos― ¿Para qué me estabas buscando?

―el capitán quiere hablar contigo por eso me envió a buscarte, pensé que habías escapado

― ¿Qué quiere? ¿Te dijo? ―preguntó molesto

―no me dijo nada solo que te buscara

―dile que no me encontraste―se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca nuestro

―a no―alegué―llevo buscándote horas, vas a ir y hablaras con él y listo se acabo puedes seguir de vago como siempre―me senté a su lado

― ¿Eso piensas de mi? Que soy un vago―dijo llevando sus manos atrás de su cabeza

―pues eso pareces ¿Qué debería pensar?

―no lo sé, nadie se ha molestado en saber quien soy en realidad

― ¿Y quién eres en realidad? ―pregunté con curiosidad

―ya sabes, soy…inteligente, guapo, un jugador con una técnica envidiable, sexi, un excelente estratega sin contar mis lindos ojos y si yo siguiera con la lista no terminamos nunca

― ¿Lindos ojos? ―pregunté riendo

―claro que si ¿No me los has visto?

―claro que si, son verdes―respondí sin pensar

―y ¿Verdad que son lindos?

―con razón nadie se ha acercado a preguntarte―me levanté frente a él―te ha faltado poner arrogante en tu lista

―es que eso estaba al final pero no me has respondido ¿Verdad que tengo lindos ojos?

No supe que contestar y solo escuchaba su risa mientras intentaba aclarar las ideas de mi cabeza, esa pregunta por alguna razón me había sacado de mi ¿Qué contestar? Había visto sus ojos y para ser sincero eran muy lindos ¿Qué? ¿En que estaba pensando? Yo Yuuto Kidou estaba aceptando que mi compañero más odiado tenía lindos ojos, era increíble.

―Eso también me lo imaginé―me tomó de la playera―no te culpo, soy irresistible

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo último que pude decir antes que me jalara de la playera acercándome a él quien permanecía sentado en la banca

―aunque debo admitir―me subió los goggles a la cabeza―que tú también tienes lindos ojos

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería zafarme pero mis manos no hacían nada, sus labios tocaron lentamente los míos contrario a lo que yo me pudiera imaginar, no es que yo me imaginara cosas….porque no lo hacía…a mi no me gustaba Fudou…no era algo que yo quisiera ¿O sí?

―Kidou―se escuchó de lejos, la voz era conocida, era Sakuma, al parecer me buscaba

―vaya que es entrometido―dijo por lo bajito mientras se separaba de mi―dile a Endo que no me encontraste―me sonrió soltándome la playera

Aquel chico se levantó y echó a correr dejándome ahí parado con la cabeza hecha un lio

―Kidou ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sigues buscándolo? Ya te he dicho que se escapó―me dijo acercándose

―sí, seguramente―dije aun confundido por lo que había pasado

No podía dormir ¿Cómo hacerlo? No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido

―no me puede estar pasando esto a mi―dije para mi mismo tocándome la cabeza

Alguien tocó a mi puerta sacándome de todo pensamiento

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunté antes de abrir

―soy yo―reconocí la voz de Fudou de inmediato

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 3 de la mañana ¿No deberías estar dormido?

―lo mismo pregunto―se sentó en mi cama―solo quiero hablar contigo

―no creo que sea una buena idea hablar ahora

― ¿Por qué no? ―se recostó

―ya es tarde

―lo sé pero seguro que en la tarde me evitaras así que no tienes salida ahora

― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

― ¿Te ha gustado el beso? ―preguntó mirándome de reojo, yo no respondí―mira, si eres honesto y lo dices de una vez nos vamos a ahorrar mucho tiempo―me jaló hacia él― ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

―no creo que seas tú la persona indicada―respondí nervioso

―no te preocupes, puedo convertirme en ella solo tienes que darme una oportunidad ¿Qué dices?

―de acuerdo pero con una condición

― ¿Cuál? ―preguntó levantándose

―no le digas a nadie

―está bien―sonrió―será nuestro secreto

Sus labios nuevamente tocaron los míos y yo, aunque torpemente, intente corresponde

Sí, lo recordaba bien, eso había sido el inicio de lo que se convirtió en penosamente mi primera relación con un hombre, tenia 14, no pensaba con claridad, en fin, guarde las fotografías y me dirigí a la cocina, prepare algo y comí, después de eso fui nuevamente al estudio, debía arreglar el papeleo y todo ese tipo de cosas intentando olvidad la escenita de la mañana, eso era imposible, es más, parecía que recordaba cada vez mas aquella relación.


	3. La primera vez

_**Capitulo 3: La primera vez**_

"Aun no consigues auto controlarte ¿Verdad?" esas habían sido sus palabras ¿Cómo es que podía decir eso?, recuerdo la primera vez que estuve con él.

Habían pasado algunas semanas y nuestra relación permanecía oculta cosa muy extraña ya que mi compañero era demasiado obvio y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de saberlo.

―basta, por f-favor detente―se me escuchó asustado

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―se alejó― ¿Estás bien?

―no...Yo…no quiero hacer esto, yo jamás he…

―tranquilo―me abrazó―no pasa nada, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y te hubiera presionado, perdóname―me besó la frente

En ese momento fue tan lindo, fue increíblemente raro abrir los ojos y ver que enfrente tenía a Akio Fudou, en fin, pasaron varios días y yo en verdad consideraba la idea de estar con él pero…¿Cómo decírselo? Tú no puedes llegar y decir oye quieres tener sexo conmigo sin esperar que no te juzguen mal.

No lo sé, hasta ahora no lo sé cómo fue que tome valor y un día se lo pedí, bueno…si lo recuerdo pero no lo contare porque son de las cosas que he intentado borrar durante estos diez años.

El plan era simple, ambos escaparíamos de la concentración e iríamos a un hotel, sí, para una primera vez no suena romántico pero ¿Qué querían?, llegamos a dicho lugar, mis manos temblaban aunque trataba de esconderlo, no quería que se diera cuenta, pasamos a la ventanilla en donde él se encargo de pedir la habitación, entramos y recostándose en la cama encendió la televisión

―ven―me hizo una señal con la mano―son las 8 de la mañana, te vez cansado ¿Por qué no te duermes?

Claro que me veía cansado ya que no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a pasar, me recosté y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho

―sabes―se movió un poco―mi primera vez no fue la mejor, estaba asustado y no estaba listo, no quiero que pienses que yo te estoy presionando así que sin importar que estemos aquí no debes sentir que tenemos que―sonrió―podemos quedarnos aquí a ver la TV o quizá salir a pasear ¿Qué te parece?

¿Cómo carajo podía ser tan lindo cuando estábamos solos y una completa molestia cuando nos miraban?, ni idea de cómo podía cambiar así de actitud, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, estaba listo yo lo sabia tan solo estaba nervioso, el juego de miradas, de caricias, de besos comenzaba, era una sensación agradable, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Akio combinado con el mío, el sonido de su voz hablándome al oído, mi respiración haciéndose cada vez más rápida seguida por uno que otro gemido junto al sonido del televisor que hasta ahora parecía alejado

― ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

― ¿Tú me preguntas eso a mí? Nunca me lo imaginé así

―contrario a lo que puedas pensar yo no soy un desgraciado, no te voy a violar, si no quieres está bien―me sonrió

Un par de sonrisas dieron paso a lo demás, hábilmente terminó por quitarme la ropa mientras que yo de manera torpe hacia lo mismo, sus manos tibias sobre mi cuerpo desnudo hacían que me estremeciera cada vez más, aquellos besos que tiernamente dejaba por todo mi cuerpo quitándome de la cabeza los nervios que no me dejaron dormir, lentamente entro en mi, dolía y quería cerrar los ojos pero él me lo impedía, sin quitar la vista de mi comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, mis gritos cambiaron de dolor a placer sin darme cuenta, mi respiración agitada y mis manos aferrándose a él en aquel momento en que cansado cayó sobre mí.

Salimos de aquel lugar después de bañarnos bueno disque bañarnos ya que lo único que hicimos fue "jugar " con el agua cosa que fue muy tierna de su parte, sin duda eran cosas que me hacían estar loco por él, comimos no muy lejos de aquel lugar y después de estar un rato en el parque regresamos al campamento, se despidió con un tierno beso para luego brincarse la barda por detrás del edificio, yo por mi parte entré por la puerta principal sin que, sorprendentemente, alguien me dijera nada

―Kidou ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado todo el día―preguntó preocupado Sakuma en cuanto me vio― ¿Te ha pasado algo?

―no Sakuma, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

―oye Kidou ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

―no Endo, muchas gracias―sonreí―voy a mi habitación, estoy algo cansado

―vale―respondió algo confundido―nos vemos en la cena, será en hora y media

De camino a mi cuarto con una sonrisa pude percatarme de que Fudou ya se encontraba dentro jugando con un balón en el campo de entrenamiento, cambié el rumbo y salí rápidamente, era increíble que nadie preguntara por él

―vaya que eres hábil―dije acercándome a él quien hacia dominadas con el balón

―gracias pero eso ya lo sabía―respondió de manera arrogante

―nadie ha preguntado por ti, es extraño ¿No?

―no realmente―sonrió girando el balón en su dedo

― ¿Cómo haces eso? ―pregunté mirando que ya llevaba un buen tiempo con ello

―habilidad, habilidad―sonrió― ¿Quieres intentarlo?

―yo no puedo hacer eso

―claro que si―se acercó―levanta la palma de la mano así como la tengo yo

Lo obedecí y lentamente se acercó juntando mi mano con la suya y así pasándome el balón dejándolo girando en mi mano

―ves―me acarició el rostro―te dije que podías

―oigan ¿Qué hacen? ―se escuchó de Sakuma que sin saberlo se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros― ¿Qué crees que haces Fudou?


	4. Gracias por abrirme los ojos

_**Capitulo 4: Gracias por abrirme los ojos**_

Mi trabajo estaba terminado por fin, podía fantasear pero nunca dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, defecto o virtud eso no importa, llego un mensaje de texto a mi celular, era de Sakuma deseándome suerte con el equipo Raimon, desde que ingrese a la escuela Sakuma había sido mi mejor amigo, él me conoce mejor que nadie y fue precisamente él quien me hizo darme cuenta de la situación con Fudou, sin él no se qué hubiera pasado.

―trata de calmarte Fudou―le dije bajito antes de Sakuma llegara hasta nosotros

―será difícil―suspiró―pero si eso quieres

― ¿Qué haces Fudou? ―volvió a preguntar

―nada―lo miró de reojo―aquí enseñándole al señor estrategia mis habilidades con el balón

― ¿Habilidades? Bueno como sea es mejor que dejes a Kidou, mañana tenemos partido

― ¿Intentas burlarte de mí? Yo soy mejor que tu

―sí, eso dímelo desde la banca―respondió a modo de burla, eso hasta a mi me llego, Sakuma había excedido el limite pero por alguna razón Fudou no hacía nada―anda ¿Qué esperas? Ya vete

―guarda silencio por favor―hablé por fin―anda ve adentro yo iré en un rato

―es admirable que aun sabiendo cómo es quieras ayudarlo, es una lástima que no lo valore

― ¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Fudou enojado

―ya sabes―sonrió―lo que todo ya saben, que eres un vago, un malagradecido, un delincuente, la verdad es que yo todavía no entiendo que haces aquí

Akio se abalanzó sobre él pero pude ponerme entre ellos para evitar una pelea

―basta, Fudou por favor vete ¿Si? ―él estaba enojado pero al mirarme asintió y se dispuso a dar la vuelta pero fue detenido por la mano de Sakuma quien en un movimiento rápido le soltó tremendo golpe en la cara― ¿Qué haces? ―lo empujé―Fudou ¿Estás bien?

―déjame―grito mientras hacía que yo cayera al piso―no me toques

―vaya ¿Quién diría que no se defendería? ―añadió el de pelo largo

―cállate Sakuma―grité mientras miraba como Akio se alejaba

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a su cuarto pero él no quiso abrirme, opte por irme a mi habitación, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, no lo podía creer, mi cabeza daba vueltas, la única razón por la cual él no se defendió fue porque yo le dije que no peleara, la hora de la cena había llegado y por instrucciones del entrenador nadie podía permanecer en las habitaciones, dirigí al comedor, tenía miedo que él ya no quisiera hablarme o me culpara de lo que había pasado, cuando por fin llegue lo vi de lejos sentado al fondo, solo, como siempre.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté sentándome a un lado suyo

―si―se limito a responder jugando con su comida

―lo siento, ha sido mi culpa lo que te paso

―claro que no―me miró de reojo―ha sido mi culpa, dijiste que no querías que peleara y yo…yo no he podido controlarme

―te han dejado el ojo morado―dije después de un rato ante una pequeña risa de su parte

―sí pero aun así sigo siendo guapo―dijo aun riendo

Sakuma entró y como si nada saludó a los demás miembros del equipo, ¿Por qué Fudou no lo golpeo? lo mire de reojo, estaba tranquilo a pesar de haberse dado cuenta ya de que él estaba ahí ¿Acaso lo había hecho por mí? él sabía que es mi amigo y por eso su comportamiento había cambiado desde hacía algunos días pero nunca le preste importancia, la única razón por la cual no quería que supieran lo nuestro era por el miedo al qué dirán, ¿Akio Fudou? De aquel que todos desconfiaban pero…yo no salía con él sino con el tierno Akio Fudou que se esforzaba en hacerme reír, que hacía que me enojara para luego en contentarme, de aquella persona que a su modo me hacía sentir bien y me daba ánimo para seguir adelante pero a todo esto…al carajo lo que piensen los demás, yo había visto en él algo que me gustaba, algo que me hacia sonreír cada vez que lo veía y fuera como fuera él me preocupaba, si, solía ser un tonto en ocasiones pero aun así yo…yo lo quería

― ¿No piensas comer? ―me preguntó sin voltear

Me quite los goggles y tomé su rostro para que me mirara, él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, le sonreí y me acerque lentamente, el silencio en aquel lugar mostraba el hecho de que ya nos habían visto, sin pensarlo más toque sus labios suavemente, una sonrisa por parte de ambos al separarnos fue la señal para que ruido volviera

―iré por mi comida―le sonreí antes de levantarme

―mira quién lo diría―rompió el silencio el capitán

―si―apenas podía hablar el de parche― ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

―quien sabe―respondió Kazemaru―pero sin duda Fudou besa muy bien

―KAZEMARU―gritó nuestro querido portero

―pero tú besas mejor―le sonrió el peli azul

―mas te vale―decía haciendo un puchero

Al día siguiente después del partido decidimos quedarnos en el estadio

―oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer? ―preguntó mientras brincaba entre las filas de los asientos

―supongo que tenias razón―le tomé la mano―que importa que se enteren ¿No?

―sí, es increíble que no quisieras que se enteraran de que yo era tu novio, con lo guapo que soy podría tener a cualquiera

―sí, seguro―me reí

― ¿De qué te ríes?, ¿Crees que no puedo?

―no es eso pero tú sabes bien que nadie se compara conmigo

―bueno ya que lo pones así―se acercó―tienes mucha razón

― ¿Interrumpo? ―preguntó alguien detrás de nosotros

―para nada―respondió separándose de mí

―yo...quería disculparme por lo que paso con tu ojo, no era mi intensión bueno en realidad si era mi intensión pero no fue lo correcto, yo estaba enojado

―no te preocupes―le sonrió―no pasa nada pero si vuelves a hacerlo no me quedare cruzado de brazos―amenazó

―de acuerdo―respondió asustado―entonces eso era todo así que ya me voy

―espera―lo detuvo―nosotros nos vamos también así que ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos juntos?

Desde ese momento Fudou se volvió amigo de Sakuma también claro no les voy a decir que eran súper amigos por qué no pero su relación mejoro bastante, después de todo mi relación con él había sido bastante buena pero…entonces ¿Por qué terminamos? ¿Por qué nunca volví a hablarle?

Estaba cansado así que fui a recostarme, mañana volvería a verlo y no sabía que pasaría


	5. Una mirada al cielo

_**Capitulo 5: Una mirada al cielo **_

―no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto―me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

― ¿Por qué? ―exigí una explicación

―esto no está funcionando―alegó sin mucha importancia

― ¿Estás jugando? Después de tanto me dices que no está funcionando

―me aburre estar contigo, eres un niño, ya me canse de tener que estar soportando todo eso

Salió de la casa sin decir nada mas, era increíble que él me hiciera eso

El sonido del despertador hizo que me levantara de golpe ¿Por qué tenía que recordar esas cosas?, tenía que apresurarme o llegaría tarde, eran ya las 2 en punto cuando llegué a Raimon.

―no te ves nada bien ¿Seguro que dormiste bien? ―me preguntó Endo en cuanto entre a la habitación

―un poco, el trabajo ya sabes―le sonreí un poco fingido

―de acuerdo―dijo antes de salir con todo el equipo al entrenamiento― ¿Puedes esperar a Fudou?, cuando llegue le dices que estamos en el campo ¿Está bien?

Sí, lo único que me faltaba, tener que ser su niñera después de lo que había pasado ayer, el reloj marcaba exactamente las 3:15 y aun no llegaba

―Hola―saludó como si nada dejando su chamarra en una silla cerca de mí

―te dije que llegaras a las 3

―no me vengas con tus cosas Kidou―se sentó―estoy cansado

―pues lo lamento pero no puedes descansar, Endo quiere verte en el campo ahora

― ¿Ahora?

―en realidad desde hace 15 minutos

―está bien―suspiró― ya voy

Endo lo presento con el equipo mientras yo esperaba sentado en la banca

― ¿Te piensas quedar ahí? ―me preguntó sentándose a un lado mío terminando el entrenamiento

―por un rato―respondí sin mucho ánimo

― ¿Estás bien?

―si―volví a responder seco―de cualquier forma ¿A ti que te importa?

―vaya, alguien no durmió bien anoche

―como rayos querías que durmiera bien después de lo que paso―me quejé

―tranquilo―miró hacia otro lado―no paso nada

―y todavía eres tan sínico como para decir que no paso nada

― ¿Pues entonces qué carajo quieres que diga? Si te gustaría que nunca hubiera pasado ¿No?

― ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―eso parece que piensas―suspiró

―Fudou se que ha pasado mucho y parece estúpido preguntarlo ahora pero… ¿Por qué terminamos?

―No lo recuerdo

― ¿Seguro? Pensé que te habías cansado de salir conmigo, que estabas aburrido de mí

― ¿Eso fue lo que te dije? Vaya que era malo―sonrió

Bueno no necesitaba saber nada más, me levante dispuesto a irme cuando él me tomo de la mano impidiendo que siguiera

― ¿Quieres saber por qué termine contigo?

―creo que ya me lo has explicado―respondí tratando de zafarme

―la verdad es que yo…―dijo mirando al cielo―no quería ser una molestia para ti

― ¿Una molestia? ―pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

―cuando salíamos y me presentaste a tu padre hizo hasta lo posible porque dejáramos de salir―me sonrió―la verdad y con todo respeto para el señor Kidou nunca me importó lo que pensaba, él siempre decía que yo era un vago, que no te traería más que problemas, yo nunca me puse a pensar en eso seriamente hasta que aquel día me llamo a su oficina para mostrarme algo, lo que me mostro fue tu boleta de calificaciones

― ¿Estás jugando? ¿Es enserio?

―claro que es enserio imbécil ¿Por qué te mentiría?

―de acuerdo y ¿Qué más? ―pregunté impaciente

―habías reprobado más de 2 materias y sin duda era mi culpa, siempre mencionabas lo genial que sería ir a estudiar al extranjero, tu padre me dijo que tratara de hacerte entender que la educación era importante y que no debías jugar así con tus calificaciones, intenté hacerlo pero tú siempre decías que no me preocupara así que no quería que tus sueños se vinieran abajo tan solo por salir conmigo

―por eso lo hiciste, por eso… terminaste conmigo

―sí, ahora suena muy estúpido pero en ese momento era una buena idea, cuando todo paso tú seguiste en lo tuyo y al graduarnos te fuiste a Italia a estudiar entonces ya no supe nada de ti, pensé que era mejor así, estar separados pero regresaste y me daba miedo volver a verte

El viento soplaba en aquel lugar haciéndonos darnos cuenta de que estábamos solos, me sonrió como siempre, como yo recordaba, me tomó suavemente de la mano y se acercó a mí

―lo siento mucho, siento mucho que todo haya pasado así

―fue una estúpida idea ¿Lo sabes?

―si lo sé, me di cuenta ese mismo día, te extrañaba mucho, estar a tu lado, tu sonrisa, tus ojos hasta tus regaños cuando hacia algo mal pero no podía regresar y decir que lo sentía, lo único que quería era que tú estuvieras bien, pensé que eso me bastaría pero en cuanto te fuiste algo en mi se rompió y nada volvió a ser igual, sabía que me faltabas tú

Unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas antes de que él las secara con su mano, supongo que el tiempo separados nos ayudo a darnos cuenta de lo que en verdad sentíamos, un tierno beso de su parte culmino aquella escena, sí, habían pasado 10 años pero cuando encuentras el amor no importa cuánto tiempo pase tus sentimientos jamás cambiaran.

Y ahí estábamos, recostados en el pasto de aquel lindo lugar que nos gustaba visitar tan solo mirando al cielo, sentí su mano en mi pecho mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro

― ¿Seguro que está bien que se ensucié el traje? ―me preguntó con una linda sonrisa

―tengo muchos―lo abracé―no voy a perderme este momento contigo

El Raimon había ganado sus 4 primeros juegos, sin duda era un gran equipo sin contar que tenia detrás a los dos mejores estrategas de Japón que igualmente hacían una gran pareja, seguro que les irá bien, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.


End file.
